Firewood
by NellyNoob96
Summary: Thorin wants the boys to get firewood. When he finds them, they're up to no good


**This is pretty pointless. Young!siblings are cute though.**

Thorin paced down the corridor to the kitchen with his thick brown boots thudding against the stone floor. He swung his long hair over to one side as he nudged the heavy door open with one shoulder. Immediately, the hot smell of roasting meat and meat-sauce pushed him back like a wave, and he inhaled it happily. His sister was skipping between counters, dressed in a flowing ecru skirt, an aubergine overshirt and a floral apron. She was humming lightly and chopping various vegetables into a steaming pot on the stove. "Dis?"

She turned from the pot and smiled at her brother. "Thorin." Her cheeks were bright red from the heat and soft wisps of light brown hair clung to her clammy forehead. Thorin walked over to her as she greeted him, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. Dis smirked and bit her lip, shooing him off and pointing at the soft white surface of the wood. Thorin stood straight and raised his arms, dusting the flour off his sleeves with pursed lips. "What are you preparing?"  
"A pie." Dis said, stirring the pot. Thorin's stomach growled and Dis chuckled, "And clearly just in time."  
The scent of the evening meal lay gently in his nose as Thorin looked around Dis' kitchen. The kitchen was her favourite room of the house, full to bursting with fruits and vegetables, breads and jams, herbs and spices. Every evening Dis would concoct a fantastic meal to put before her brother and her sons, each man wolfing it down in seconds. Kili would loudly announce at each breakfast how much he was anticipating dinner. Pots and pans lined the walls and several cups of utensils were on the windowsill. The orange light of sunset fell in stripes through the half-drawn blinds and the hills outside were glittered in the starting flakes of a night frost. "Where are the boys?" Thorin interrupted Dis mid-stir. She turned around and studied his face in gentle confusion. "Why?"  
"I need them."  
"What for?  
Thorin sighed at his sister's pesterance. "The fire in the front room is dying. I'm going to send them for wood."  
"At this hour?" Dis nodded towards the sinking sun.  
"They will be fine. They have the best-"  
"The best eyesight in all the Company. Yes, yes, I know, Thorin." Dis rolled her eyes and wrung a towel in her hands, as if she were making a difficult decison. Her eyes were trained on the darkening sky. After a moment, she ran a hand over her face and cleared her throat. "The last time I saw them they were in Kili's bedroom."  
Thorin nodded once, pushing away from the counter and striding towards the door. "Thank you, Dis." "Dinner will be on the table in one hour. Do not be late!"

When Thorin reached Kili's room near the left wing of the house, he paused at the door and pressed his ear to it as quiet voices rang through. "By Durin, hold bloody still!"  
"It hurts! You're holding the plait too tight and it's pulling."  
"Don't be a baby."  
"I'm not a baby, Fili, don't call me that!"  
"All your whining is only convincing me farther." "Boys!" Thorin boomed, stooping into the room and looming in the doorway. "Stop your arguing!"  
The brothers were sat cross-legged on the floor at the end of Kili's unmade bed. The younger man's back was to the older's chest, knuckles clenched white and teeth grinding. His long dark hair was separated into sections and flung down over his face, one thick strand in the tight grip of Fili's fist. When Thorin threw open the door, Fili leapt to his feet, dropping Kili's twisted strand. Kili's mouth dropped open and he clambered upright to face his uncle.  
"He's the one with the talons!"  
Fili scoffed. "Don't be melodramatic, it's only plaiting!"  
"You were pulling my hair out!"  
"I said stop!" Thorin thundered and the brother's immediately fell silent, looking bashfully at their feet. "Come along, enough! Now, you will both go to the forest at this moment and collect wood for the fire."  
"But it is close to dusk!" Fili gestured towards the window and Thorin raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes?"  
"And soon dinner!" Kili, exclaimed, forever thinking of his stomach.  
"Firewood." Thorin growled. "Now."  
"Yes, Uncle." The brothers grumbled in unison.  
As they trailed out the door, arms hanging low at their sides; Kili lagged behind his brother for a second, reached out his arms and shoved him into the wall. He ran off chuckling. Fili picked himself up, brushed off the dust and bolted after Kili, grumbling cusses. Thorin sighed heavily. Kids.


End file.
